


Like A Virgin

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, OH MY GOD ITS LESBIANS, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: You guys seemed to enjoy the last time I did lesbian stozier, so thank you!🥰If you guys have any suggestions, comment them below! ❤️
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 27





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seemed to enjoy the last time I did lesbian stozier, so thank you!🥰
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions, comment them below! ❤️

“I think we should do it, you know?” Stan said out of the blue, while sitting on Richie’s bed. They were just kissing and Stan decided it was good idea to just attack Richie with her words, “It’d be fun and everyone else is doing it?”

“Just because all the other girls are doing it, doesn’t mean you have to, you know that right?” Richie asked, placing her hand on Stan’s knee as they sat across from each other.   
  


“Yeah but we’ve kissed and like done hickeys so, why not?”   
  


“Hickeys and me fingering you are two different things.” Richie chuckled, sliding her hands through her hair. “I’m ready if you’re ready but I don’t wanna come on too strong or whatever.”   
  


“Have you ever like done anything?” Stan moves her gaze to Richie’s hands, the long bony fingers on her body or touching down her chest. “Like touching yourself?”

”masturbating?” Richie asks and Stan nodded quickly, her face going red. “Oh yeah, I started when I was like fourteen and I just do what feels good, do you?”

“I’ve tried, sometimes at night, I’ll look up porn or your stupid nudes and bring my hand down to tease my nipples.” Stan feels herself getting embarrassed, “They start to get hard and I’ll move my hand down to my privates-”

”it’s just a vagina, pussy, cunt, dude you’ve lost me on the dirty talk.”   
  


“Well then you try and describe it because it’s not that easy.” Stan defended herself, looking at richie aggressively.   
  


“I’d rather show you how I get off.” Richie whispers, teasing Stan’s ear with her tongue. Stan nodded, sitting back on her ankles while looking at Richie.

Richie reaches her hand down to her jeans, unbuttoning the metal buttons and pulling at the zipper. Stan followed her lead and undid the buttons on her skirt, pulling it off as Richie got her legs out the jeans. “How do you start after getting your pants off?”   
  


“I’ll usually unbutton my shirt.” Richie said, the first three buttons on her shirt stating to be undone. She moved her hands around the back of her body and unclasped her bra, revealing herself to Stan. “Don’t give me those eyes, it feels weird being so exposed.” Richie slid the rest of her shirt off and brought her thumb down to flick at the hardening bud, teasing it lightly while Stan watched.   
  


Stan pulled off her sweater, feeling her face light up as Richie watched her. “I’ve never taken my clothes off in front of someone before, so yeah.” The white bra wasn’t unordinary, it was wired nicely and had a bit of lace on the sides. Her bra matches her panties, they we’re just plain white, you could see a slight wetness and Stan was a mess. 

Richie looked down at her awkward plaid boxers and pulled Stan onto her lap, “After I get done touching my nipples, I like to tease myself and stuff.” Richie pulled her boxers off and Stan saw the heat that was desperately beautiful. “I just run my finger over the opening, I don’t push it in yet though.” Stan nodded and began pulling off her panties, copying Richie’s movements.   
  


Stan watched as Richie brought her finger down to her wet opening, dragging it over the entrance and dipping it in. She pulled it back out, biting down on her lips to keep from moaning. “You look so good.”   
  


Richie pressed her finger in to the first knuckle, curling it and indulging in her warmth. She let out a quiet moan and pushed in further, “Thanks.” Richie put her knees up, showing off her wetness and the cleanly shaven area.   
  


“I didn’t expect you to be so hairless.” Stan said, looking at her wet cunt. Richie’s legs were covered in her dark brown hair, they weren’t gross and long but they were still very visible. 

“I mean the rest of me is covered in body hair, except for my arm pits because it feels weird, so I just thought that maybe I’d be a big girl and wax that shit off.” Richie chuckled.

“Have you ever been with another girl, like sexually?”

“I’ll just say that I’m not a virgin but that’s all the details you’re getting.” Stan nodded and moved her hand down Richie’s shoulders, she moved it down to touch her nipples, thumbing them. “Can I touch you?”

“yes.” Richie unclipped her bra, showing off her beautiful breasts, they were perky and her nipples were hard. “D-do you like them?”

”they’re gorgeous baby, is it okay if...?” Richie notions to touch them and Stan looks down at her sincerely, moving her hand to cup the boob. Richie presses her lips to Stan’s collarbone, biting down and making marks while her fingers played with the pink buds. Stan moans lightly, grinding down on Richie’s thigh. “Oh, you like that?”   
  


Richie goes a bit harder, pulling her lips away from the collar and moving them to her unattended nipple. She sucked harshly and listening to the moans Stan let out, “r-richie!”   
  


Stan could feel the other hand of her girlfriend moving down to waist, pressing her thumb into her hip and then moving it down to the top of her thigh. “You want me to touch that pretty pussy?” She placed her chin on Stan’s shoulder, her lips close to her ear so that Stan could feel the warmth of her breath.   
  


“p-please, want to feel your fingers.” richie could feel stan’s wetness on her thigh, the brush of her pubic hair on richie’s leg. 

“go ahead and grind on my thigh like the needy girl you are, you look so good when you want me.” richie groans in her ear, gracing her teeth over the cartilage. “I wanna see you make a mess of yourself for me baby.”   
  


“I-I want you to see me cum for you.” stan almost chocked at the way her own voice sounded, so desperate for the girl she was humping. 

“I’m going to take you apart, not today but one day I will and you’ll scream my name like it’s the only word you know.” richie took stan’s hip in her hand and lifted her up a bit, holding herself up on her knees and not sitting on richie’s thigh. “is it okay if I touch you now?”

“g-god, want it so bad.”   
  


“my names racheal but I think I like god better.” richie joked, running two of her fingers over stan’s entrance. “you’re so wet, did I do that?”   
  


“no it was your poster of jennifer lopez, please just fucking touch me richie.” stan grumbles, trying time grind down on the fingers. “I want it.”   
  


“I know you do.” richie presses her middle finger to the opening, pushing it in easily with help from the wetness spilling from stan. “I’ve barely touched you and it feels like you’ve already came.” richie presses her finger all the way, stopping to look up at stan’s face in reassurance.   
  


“t-thats good, fuck that’s so good.” stan moaned, clenching her eyes closed and her breaths shuddering. “keep going!”

“alright tiger.” richie crooked the finger, moving to thrust it in and give stan the fingering she deserves. a loud gasp came from stan when she began adding a second finger, “is this good?”

“I’ve made it abundantly clear how good you fuck me, I want it a bit faster though.” stan gripped richie’s shoulders as the impact of the second finger curling inside of her hit. “f-fuck, your fingers feel so good.”   
  


“you like it, you want me to fuck you like I mean it?”

“richie!” stan let out a shout as richie curled up into a pleasuring spot, making her thighs shake at the feeling of it being hit multiple times. “r-right there, please do that again.”   
  


“want it there?” richie chuckled, fucking up into her g-spot, ramming into it with two fingers. a third was soon prodding at her entrance and she was clenching down while she bounced a bit, grinding her hips up and down, moving on the fingers and fucking herself. “look at that baby, maybe next time I can use my strap on that pretty pussy.”   
  


stan let out a scream at the thought, mouth falling open, head thrown back and eyes shut tight. she clenched around richie’s fingers and came, her clit spasming at the touch and her thighs shaking as she tried to settle but richie just kept fucking up into her. richie didn’t stop until stan had to shakily pull her hand away, crying out at the feeling of being so empty without her. “that was- that was amazing.” she painted, resting her head against richie’s.   
  


“you were so good baby, want me to take you to get cleaned up?”   
  


“do you have a strap or was that just to get me to cum?” stan said, totally off topic. 

“yeah dude, what kind of bisexual would I be if I didn’t?” richie chuckled, picking stan up and walking with her to the bathroom, the shaking girl in her arms. she sat her down on the countertop and moved to turn the tub on, putting in vanilla scented soap. “I don’t think I’ll use that until I make sure you can cum without it though, like with my fingers, my tongue, scissoring or grinding, you know?”

“what is scissoring?”   
  


“you’ve got a lot to learn my dear.” richie day the small girl in the bathtub and stepped in with her, pulling her into her lap and holding her close. 


End file.
